


heroines

by karren



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karren/pseuds/karren
Summary: Ophelia's kindness takes her and her girlfriend Soleil around Nohr to help those in need.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ophelia!” A spry mercenary leapt in front of the dark mage, blocking a blow from an enemy axe with her sword. The metal screeched as it grinded, the two locked in combat. Grunts of frustration came from both of them. A step behind them was Ophelia, sweat beading her brow, when she got an idea.

Purple sparks of magic burst in her palm before flying towards their attacker, hitting them in the gut. Soleil, the mercenary, gained the upper hand easily, slashing their legs and shoving them to the ground. They weren’t moving, but she saw a faint rise and fall of their chest and decided to leave after removing the defeated warrior’s weapon.

“Someone at the castle will be happy about this!” Soleil mused, anxiety tainting her cheerful tone. She twirled the axe, looking at the ground before gazing at the sky. Bright stars twinkled, untouched by the darkness of Nohr’s castles and fortresses. She wondered briefly if Hoshido’s warm lanterns and fires clouded their nights. 

“At least someone will get something out of the attacks we keep attracting.” Ophelia replied, gripping her tome. “That was the second time today, let alone this week.” A sigh escaped her pretty lips. 

“Well, we’re carrying precious cargo.” Soleil said. The mage cocked her head in confusion. 

“You...I was talking about you.” She smiled awkwardly and went back to examining the axe. 

“Aside from that...people must be really hungry to wait and hunt for merchants. It seems like they wait along the path, until someone comes along.” Ophelia thoughtfully examined the basket of peaches, apples, and other fruits. “They risk their lives for this.” 

Soleil could tell the mage was in a somber mood, and feared she would exacerbate it if she said something wrong. “They might be attacking us for another reason…” She tried to offer another solution, one that instilled less guilt. 

“It is not right to steal. However, as a Chosen One, I can understand; they feel this is their only option. It is desperation.” Ophelia said, her flair for words showing more strongly. Her shiny hair blew in the wind, exposing more of her radiant skin. 

“I didn’t think of it that way…” Soleil hummed. 

The pair walked in a peaceful, natural quiet until they reached the castle doors. Soleil insisted that she take the basket to deliver, and that Ophelia rest immediately. 

“Don’t worry, cutie. I’ll take care of it and I’ll stop by to say goodnight.” She said with a wide smile. “Um, if that’s okay, I mean.”

Ophelia giggled, making her heart skip a beat. “Of course. I look forward to seeing you.” She turned on her heel, cape billowing.  
As she walked to the kitchen, Soleil couldn’t think of much else besides her.

\-----

Later that evening, Soleil rhythmically knocked on the door to the dark mage’s room. It quickly swung open, revealing Ophelia dressed in a blue nightgown. Her hair was more unruly than usual.

“Sorry, were you asleep?” 

“No. I was resting, awaiting your fateful arrival.”

“Fateful, huh…?”

The two made their way to a small wooden table decorated with a few roses. As she sat down, Soleil noticed the crystals near her bed and stacks of books and tomes that seemed to range in age from ancient to recent. Her room always had details to explore.

“The Chosen Heroine requests your help.” Ophelia began. “We must help the hungry, the ones on the path.” Her eyes sparkled, looking to her for a response. Her hands clenched together excitedly in her lap.

“You’re so kind...I would love to help.” Soleil agreed with an enthusiastic nod. “I’m your knight, you know.” She felt like her heart would burst, seeing the mage’s glowing smile. 

“We have a lot of work to do, then. It won’t be easy to gather food and deliver it to them…” Ophelia began brainstorming. Her foot tapped as she thought.

“Maybe we could teach them to farm.” Soleil suggested.

“Excellent idea!” 

Perhaps due to her exhaustion, Ophelia leaned across the table to wrap her arms around Soleil’s neck. She kissed her cheek, warmth spreading through both of their bodies. Every kiss felt new and welcome. 

Soleil was a little overwhelmed by her cuteness, and she wanted her to be healthy and well-rested as well. 

“I love you..” 

They pulled apart gracefully. 

“I love you too.”

Their mutual smiles lit up the room. 

“We have a lot of work to do...I should get going.” Soleil stood.

“No...sleep here.” Ophelia asked, surprising her.

Soleil felt her cheeks burn. “Are you sure?” She glanced, knowing for sure there was only one bed. 

“Mhm…” The mage took her hand softly. “It is fated.”


	2. gift

“I’m so proud of you!”, Elise cheered, jumping excitedly to throw herself around her daughter. The mage blushed at the praise and squeezed her mother.

“Helping others is what I do...just like you.” Ophelia replied. The twin-tailed princess looked up at her, pride swelling in her eyes. 

Heels clicking, Elise separated, and she put her hands behind her back as she swayed. “I’ll have baskets of fruit, bread, and salted meat. I hope they’ll stay fresh, though…” 

“Don’t worry. We’ll deliver it right away!” Ophelia reassured her brightly, looking in Soleil’s direction and meeting eyes with her. The mage’s radiant smile alone brought a flush to Soleil’s cheeks. 

“Meet in the kitchen at 3:00, okay? I don’t want you two out in the darkness if possible!” Her mother called.

Ophelia strode to her mercenary, giving her a wink as they went towards the door.

“Thank you again, Mother!” 

“Yeah, thank you, Princess!” 

Before they exited, Elise skipped up to Soleil and whispered in her ear. 

“Call me Elise, remember! Especially if you’re going to be my daughter-in-law, hehe!” 

Soleil’s complexion rivaled a tomato, and she nodded in acknowledgement with a gulp as she took Ophelia’s hand tentatively. 

“Is, uh, this okay?” She asked.

“Mhm…” Ophelia intertwined their fingers, and with a spring in their step they headed off to prepare.

\-------------

Arriving on time for once, Soleil pushed the door open to the kitchen, greeted with the warm aroma of cooking. She saw Ophelia kneeling beside her mother, positioning the food into the baskets neatly. Behind the counter was Effie, diligently finishing the preparations. 

“Hey, Soleil! Welcome!” Elise beamed as she tied a ribbon on a completed basket. 

“Hi, Elise!” It felt strange referring to the princess as her first name, but she was never one to disobey a polite request. 

Soleil went to Ophelia’s side, squatting next to her to assist. Her eyes wandered to her glimmering blonde hair, the curves of her body as she worked, the determination in her gaze.

In a matter of minutes, the baskets were completed. They were filled to the brim with food and neatly packed. 

“Hey! Good job, everyone!” Elise cheered. She picked one up and handed it to Soleil, who gladly shouldered it. Soon her arms were decorated with basket handles. 

Ophelia took one, and then used a nifty spell to levitate the rest. A sparkly aura surrounded them as they orbited near her. “Ta-da!” She said proudly.

“Alright, we’re all set. Let’s go!” Soleil proclaimed, beaming at the mage. She returned her enthusiasm. 

“Be careful, girls.” Elise pecked her daughter on the cheek, and the pair was off.

\-----------

Late afternoon skies glowed above, clouds casting patches of shadow across the wooded trail. Soleil recalled the attacker jumping out, the instinct that flowed through her, the adrenaline driving her. She couldn’t, she wouldn’t, let anything happen to Ophelia.

“You’re awfully deep in thought.” She must’ve zoned out. The mage’s interested tone shook her back to reality.

“Yea...Sorry.” Soleil gave an apologetic smile. “I’m just a bit worried about another attack.”

“Don’t worry. We won’t fight back, just give them our packages. That’s what we’re here to do.”

“Right…”

They walked in a comfortable silence aside from the occasional woosh of a levitating basket. Chilly wind rustled Ophelia’s dress and tangled Soleil’s hair. Neither of them minded it. 

“I’m quite happy you’re here with me.” Ophelia said softly. “Not many would do this.” 

“I would do anything for you, honestly...I like making you happy.” Soleil replied. “Even so, I understand and admire your outlook on life. These people are desperate, and we can help.” She paused and took a deep breath. 

“You really are a Chosen One. A hero.” 

Ophelia blushed. Hearing someone else call her that title brought so many emotions to her. She confidently stepped forward, throwing her arms around Soleil’s neck and bringing her close for an intimate kiss. She closed her eyes.

Soleil’s mind went into overdrive. Ophelia’s skin was silky, her lips were soft and warm. 

Interrupting the romantic moment, an axe whizzed past them. Soleil immediately separated, readying her sword and taking a battle stance. Ophelia regained her footing and prepared a spell. 

In a second, three masked thieves leapt from the wood. Their strange masks were familiar, marking them as the past attackers. All of them were dressed in worn out clothing that had been sewn back together countless times.

“Stop!” Ophelia yelled, aiming her hand at the group. Her hand glowed, ready to cast something at any moment. 

The trio froze in fear. 

“Do you recognize us?” She asked.

Soleil didn’t put her sword down. The thieves exchanged glances through their masks, fumbling with their weapons. A rough, yet young-sounding voice replied. “Yes…”

“I see.” Ophelia closed her eyes in focus, and floated the levitating food baskets towards the thieves. Soleil slid hers off of her arms and put them at the thieves feet hesitantly. 

“We know you’re hungry. You just need to ask for help, not attack.” Soleil said, backing up towards Ophelia. “It’ll be okay.”

“I, Ophelia Dusk, am here for you.” She walked forwards, gesturing to the baskets. “Take them.”

The thieves were quiet, unsure what to do in the face of the unexpected event. Eventually, one slid their mask off, prompting the rest to do the same. The middle one looked to be in their mid twenties, while the other two were in their teens. 

“Thank you…” The eldest one said, bowing slightly. The trio took the baskets eagerly, smiling genuinely. Two of them bowed again before running back into the wood, leaving one of the younger. They looked up at the mage and the mercenary. “We won’t steal anymore… Thank you.” He looked close to tears before he followed the others.

The forest swallowed them, leaving Ophelia and Soleil alone. As soon as they recovered from the encounter, they came together for a tight, sincere hug. 

“I love you, Ophelia Dusk.”

 

“I love you too, Soleil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end!

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 coming soon??


End file.
